<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer in Negligence by ofiutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542132">No Longer in Negligence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt'>ofiutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; the comics in general, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I dislike The Promise, Mentioned Sokka (Avatar), Romance, but I like the Zuki moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you know that fans only make flames stronger?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Longer in Negligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Argh!</em> Why would I say that? So <em>stupid</em>…” Zuko seethed through his teeth, practically banging his forehead with the blunt of his fist in irrefutable rage and despair. But how could <em>she</em> have said that to <em>him?</em> She, who had her cooperation with Azula in assistance and complicity by her schemes delegitimized through court by <em>his<em> rule? And yet she had the <em>audacity</em> to leave him like that over an affiliation with his father involving an economic issue that she had been encouraging him to solve? Did she think he was going to <em>indemnify</em> him? Was that how low other people seemed to think of him currently…?</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zuko tightly clenched his fists until they hurt, briefly growling before hearing the distraught voice of a girl that audibly scampered behind him with the squeak of her heels. “This is my fault!” Suki exclaimed, gaze averting to the floor as her body kneeled before him in a frantic salaam. “I’m so sorry! When I asked her to talk to you about your father, that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.” She couldn’t find it in herself to look her sachem in the eye, so instead she squeezed her own and proceeded to placate him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The warrior could sense that Zuko’s countenance softened to a more perplexed expression through the modulation of his voice. “Suki! But how did you know…?” Suki briefly sighed and further explicated. “I followed you yesterday morning,” she shut her eyes again, “sorry about that, too.” Zuko’s brow remained furrowed in discernment of what he might’ve deemed impromptu, albeit he was the last person he knew that should be able to judge someone for that trait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Suki’s commiseration seemed to have forced her head to tip up in the direction of Zuko’s face as she felt her own reflect the concern that he always seemed to have evoked her of. “We just wanted to see what was going on, to see if we could help in some way. The Kyoshi Warriors are really worried about you, Zuko.” Her fear of an affronted reaction completely dissipated now as she extended an arm out in front of the Fire Lord in solicitude. “<em>I’m</em> really worried about you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And that does it. Zuko yanked her towards him with a hand fisted in her tunic and abruptly pressed his lips against the rouge emulsion of her own, releasing his grip after the resonance of an “Mmmph!” from Suki. “I- I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling his lips quiver as he so desperately wanted to twist his face away in shame and enhanced agony yet couldn’t find it in himself to do so. “You have every right to tell Sokka about this, I don’t know what came over me, I know yo-” Suki deferred his ramble with a more lingering kiss and a palm cradling the side of his jaw before detaching her mouth from his.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s <em>fine</em>,” she exhaled sharply, “just- don’t talk.” Zuko met her halfway for another snog as his forearms grazed themselves across the bent arch of her back, slightly moaning in the midst of their contact before diving back in. Suki, alternatively, tried to release his hair from the headpiece and ribbon that confined most of it in a bun, slipping off her gloves that followed the accessories to the ground as she was distantly grateful for her smudge-proof makeup.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zuko followed suit, tossing her headdress to the floor with an audible ‘clank’ as if it disgusted him without ever fully disjoining his lips off of hers. His bodyguard’s amused titters were muffled by his bellicose affection while she began stripping more of herself, unclipping the sides to her armor before they fell to the ground beside them. Suki felt her frame being lowered by the firm clutches of Zuko’s hands, the latter beginning to hover over her as the girl’s forearms hoisted her upper body from the floor while they kissed. She smiled impishly as Zuko broke their contact with a smack to reach down and help her unfasten her boots in a chivalrous gesture.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The pair soon had the majority of their clothes being used to cushion Suki’s figure against the floor, the Fire Lord leaning in to keenly suck a taut nipple into his mouth and flick his tongue over it which elicited a titillated shriek from the former. The warrior exuded a light giggle as Zuko roamed across her chest with moist open-mouthed kisses in order to give the same treatment for her other boob; nimble fingers gently running themselves through the pitch-black hair of her sachem.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“W-wait,” Suki puffed, slowly detaching Zuko’s lips from her skin with a pull of his tresses. “I’m ready. You’re practically leaking right now. Just-” She hurriedly rolled off her underwear by the hook of her thumbs, kicking them off with an ankle. The Fire Lord bestowed her with a trace of trepidation that squinted his unmarred eye. “And... you’re safe?” Suki halfway scoffed. “Well duh.” The caustic reply earned her a brief sting from the side of her thigh that emanated a yelp from her mouth, Zuko bestowing her a vitriolic grin that almost reminded her of his father out of hinting menace. “Just making sure.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zuko adjusted himself to a seated position in front of his bodyguard, placing her thighs over his lap before aligning his erection with her wet slit. Suki hissed through the clench of her teeth as Zuko managed to embed the head of his cock inside of her and the girl allowed her upper body to hit the floor from the sudden pressure. “Oh, <em>Zuko</em>...” Suki exhaled through a broken moan, brushing her arms across her sachem’s back as his body towered over her again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Fire Lord grunted as he thrusted the rest of his shaft into the damp cavern from her groin, eliciting somewhat of a whimper from Suki’s mouth while his forearms reclined at either side of her head. Zuko initiated the same maneuver repeatedly, which then evoked another disquieting whimper followed by a string of moans and half-finished pleas that encouraged the sachem to accelerate his pace.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah…! O-oh, oh Suki,” Zuko struggled to remark, irregular breathing filling the room with hedonistic noises like the smacking of sweat-slicked flesh that increasingly titillated the two. “Y-you treat me so well, so -ah- <em>good</em> to me…” Suki’s entire body was practically flushed with the surge of heat that was emphasized with decadent facial expressions, her mouth hanging open to emit various sounds that only added to their impending orgasms. She didn’t think there was anyone else she would rather be doing this with.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Zuko lowered his head slightly for a better view of the pretty, painted face that often acknowledged what he might’ve been feeling, half-lidded eyes meeting his own unmatched ones as he sensed hot tears obscurely beading from the corner of his eyes. “Oh... <em>Suki</em>- please, ah, a-ah!” The warrior reciprocated his whimpers with a mewl that exuded her lips due to one particular thrust that prepended to her adventing climax, ecstasy being presented to her as she emitted Zuko’s name in a nearly blood-curdling scream.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The possibility of being heard by other people roaming the Palace had completely eluded both of their minds at this point as Zuko’s tears were now running down his cheeks while he continued to buck his hips along Suki’s. Soon enough he emphasized his orgasm with a suppressed yell as he filled his bodyguard with clear ropes of his effusion, shortly collapsing on top of her as they rested in a tangle of debilitated limbs and synchronized panting.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Fire Lord eventually rolled himself off of Suki and laid there next to her until she began to stand up with discernible hesitance and a tremble of her legs before slumping back onto the floor. “Suki!” The girl absentmindedly wrapped her arms around Zuko as he assisted her back onto her feet, helping each other locate and slip into their clothes as transparent liquid dripped from in between Suki’s inner thighs.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That was…” Zuko bestowed her with a faint smile. “Better than expected.” Suki returned the grin with a wide one of her own, a surge of pure joy flooding her just by the view of such an unusual expression from Zuko. She didn’t know why it evoked the way she felt right now, but it was a good look on him for sure. The warrior brushed the pad of her thumb across his scar, just below Zuko’s marred eye and suddenly pecked a kiss on it; a visible blush spread across his healthy cheek as his smile remained above his chin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Suki began to walk away before widening her eyes in recollection, the turn of her heel causing her to look at her sachem once more. “Zuko?” He turned his head. “Yes?” Suki took one step forward. “You’re not stupid.” The Fire Lord stared at her in befuddlement until he barked out a laugh. “I’ll take your word for it,” he proceeded to saunter off, smiling covertly with solace and fortitude bestowed upon him by his favorite Kyoshi Warrior.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>